


JNPR's Day Off

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	JNPR's Day Off

It was a rare day at Beacon Academy for team JNPR. No one was heading to the gym to train, there were no classes for the next two days since the weekend had just come around, and no one had detention to sit through in the morning. As usual, though, Nora was the first one awake. Opening her eyes and yawning loudly, luckily without waking anyone, she looked down and noticed a tent in the blanket on her bed. Throwing the blanket from off her body, she saw the throbbing erection attached to her body. Smiling, she reached down and started stroking her morning wood with no care in the world. After a few minutes of pumping her cock as fast as she could, trying to get her first load of the day out of the way, she moved to her knees and started to stroke herself even faster.

 

As she reached her free hand to her breast and squeezed, her body twitched and she squealed in pleasure. As she bucked her hips a few times, she sent her load out of her and onto the floor, every drop leaving her in a few spurts until it dripped onto her bed and knees. “Dammit...My first load is always so quick….”  
  
“...Don’t worry about it, Nora.” Ren said from his bed, yawning and turning to look at his teammate and long time lover. “Your first load is always quick, but after that, you always last much, much longer.” He smiled warmly in her direction and watched, wide-eyed, as she nearly charged over to him, jumping on his bed with a smile. He put a finger to her lips as she opened her mouth and shook his head. “Yes, your squeal woke me, dear. Probably woke Pyrrha and Jaune too.” He felt her lips move against his finger again, as if she was about to ask another question. He could see her usual puppy eyes, her sign of wanting forgiveness. “And yes, you are forgiven.”   
  
With another happy, but yet quiet, squeal, Nora wrapped her lips around Ren’s finger and gently sucked on it. Wrapping her tongue around his finger before she pulled off with a soft ‘pop’ and a lustful smile. “Well, what do you say we make sure they’re awake? It’s been a few months since I’ve been in that tight ass of yours.~” Before she could get an answer, she turned her man around and grabbed his ass, squeezing the cheek in a way she knew wouldn’t bring him pain, but was hard enough to leave a mark. She smiled as she felt the soft flesh of his ass move around her fingers as her grip grew tighter.   
  
Gentle moans left the boy’s lips as he felt her soft hand grope his behind. “Yes, because last time you wanted to fuck me, you sent pictures through the entire school.”Even protesting, he couldn’t help but feel the heat rise to his cheeks as her tip teased his clean and puckered backdoor. “Just at least be gentle with me this time, Nora. Last time, I also had to avoid sitting for a few days!” Despite his arguments, a single look would clearly show that his member was hardening to the thought of being used like a toy again by his lover.   
  
“Oh, really?~ Are you sure that’s what you want?” Reaching around Ren’s hips, Nora took hold around the base of her boyfriend’s cock, twisting her fingers in an attempt to tease him as much as she was able. “Your cock says you want me to be as rough with you as I can.~ But…” Taking her time, she eased inch after inch of her cock into the tight, almost constrictive corridor. After only about five inches, she could practically feel the silent whimpers leaving her boyfriend as his body refused to let her progress any further in her conquest of his ass. “Hmm… I can’t seem to get in any further, Renny! I think I have an idea to help me with that!~”   
  
“NORA PLEASE NO!” Ren screamed into a pillow in a nearly futile attempt to keep himself quiet and avoid waking his teammates. Keeping his face buried into the pillow on the bed, Ren did his best to relax his muscles and let Nora fully into him, but it just wouldn’t work. Every time he tried to loosen up, he’d only constrict tighter around her shaft, causing her to let out whines and moans of pleasure.   
  
Hunching over in pure bliss, the ginger activated her electrifying semblance on her member. Pulse after pulse of electricity course from her body into Ren’s, bringing him both pleasure and pain while forcing his home to expand and contract without against his will around her. “Sorry, Renny!~” She teased, lacing kisses on his shoulders as her cock was being practically milked without either of them having to put forth any effort. “Your ass clenching around me just feels too good!” Bucking her hips at a rapid pace right off the bat, Nora could feel the deepest parts of his ass squeeze her even tighter than when she pulled herself out of him.   
  
“Nng! N-Nora!~” The ravenette male groaned to her brutal abuse, feeling their balls slap together as her hand quickly stroked his own shaft as fast as she could manage. “I… I…” Words no longer registered in his mind as the pleasure easily overtook his mind and body. The feeling only grew more intense as he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder with enough strength to break the skin, if not for his aura, and her bucking start to slow but grow more powerful. He knew what was about to happen and, in the back of his mind, he was giddy with anticipation.

 

Not even a minute passed before Nora screamed in pleasure, hilting herself inside of the man and releasing rope after rope of hot, sticky cum deep into Ren’s walls, the overwhelming amount bloating out his stomach just a small bit. Feeling his body be filled by her cum was just what Ren needed to be pushed over the edge of his own orgasm, moans leaving him as he shot his own hot load onto the bed under him along with Nora’s hand. The two slowly pulled themselves apart, the ginger licking her fingers clean of cum, moaning quietly just from the taste. “That… Was amazing.~ Your ass is always so perfect, Ren!~” Unfortunately for her, he was too lost in pleasure to respond to her. So, with a defeated sigh, Nora turned her attention to the other side of the room, catching a glimpse of her redheaded teammate bouncing furiously on her blonde teammate’s cock. “Oooo~ This looks like a good show.”  
  
“Oh, dust, Jaune! How long has it been since I’ve had this big cock inside me?” Her large breasts bounced with her body and her throbbing cock as her core squeezed around the blonde’s cock with a vice-like grip of desperation and need. “Don’t ever let me go a single day without this thing hilted inside of me again!~” Curling her toes, Pyrrha gripped the sheets as hard as she could, tearing them as she felt Jaune’s cock hilt inside of her and spray rope after rope of cum into her womb. Screaming out in pure bliss, she loved the feeling of warmth as his cum filled, but she wasn’t yet satisfied. She needed more. More cock, more pleasure, more of her team pounding into her. “M-More…. I need more…” That’s when she spotted her beautiful ginger partner staring at them, idling stroking her cum-covered cock. “N-Nora… Why don’t you come here and help me get off?~ You love the taste of my cum anyway, don’t you?”   
  
“You know damn well that I do, sexy.~” The ginger girl crawled her way over to her redheaded friend while licking her lips, eyes never leaving the bouncing cock attached to Pyrrha’s crotch. Without saying another word, she gripped the base of the redhead’s cock and started stroking it as fast as she could, sending little pulses of electricity through her hand onto the member. Without realizing it, she was causing Pyrrha’s cunt to squeeze even tighter around Jaune’s member.   
  
“D-Dust, Nora! Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop! She’s squeezing me so tight!~” Jaune begged, bucking his hips hard against Pyrrha, sending her breasts bouncing, but leaving her cock in place thanks to Nora’s hands. Sitting up now, the blonde reached his hands around his lover and squeezed her breasts with both hands as she continued to bounce on him as hard and fast as she could.   


“Oh god!~” Was all that left Pyrrha’s mouth as the pleasure given to her by her teammates started to drive her insane. The pain that surrounded her member was absolutely dwarfed by the pleasure caused from her aching cunt being filled and pounded while her ginger friend’s tongue swirled around the head of her cock, just waiting for the cum to come flying out of that thick meat between her legs. A guttural scream of pleasure left the redhead as once again, she was filled with cum and her climax overtook her this time around. As she screamed, her inner walls clenched and milked the cock inside of to the best of its ability while she bucked her own hips into Nora’s mouth and shot rope after rope of hot, sticky cum into the girl’s throat.  
  
Nora moaned in glee to the taste alone as it flooded her mouth. She did her best to swallow every drop as it came into her mouth, but was unable, letting some drip out the side of her mouth and down both sides of her chin while she swallowed the rest. Pulling herself off of Pyrrha’s cock, she smiled up to the redhead and stood tall, kissing her deeply. “I think I’ve got an idea, babe.~ You’re gonna love it.”   
  
After the kiss broke and she listened to her friend, she looked over to Ren, watching him stroke his cock. “I think I know what you’re idea is.~” With wobbly legs, she managed to slide herself off of Jaune’s cock and walk her way over to Ren. Keeping her smile, she looked down into his pinkish-purple eyes, she gave the man a deep kiss, resting her cock against his stomach while sliding down and wrapping her pussy around his own. “Oh, god! I forgot how big you were!~” She threw her head back once she had bottomed herself off. “Well? What are you two waiting for? Come here.~”   


Following her command, both Jaune and Nora made their way to opposite sides of Pyrrha and plunged themselves in her holes without second thought. Jaune took her tight asshole, somehow managing to get in in one push, while her hole felt and squeezed tighter than her cunt. Nora, on the other hand, took Pyrrha’s mouth, bottoming out and pushing against the back of her throat as her balls slapped against Pyrrha’s chin. “Ready boys?~” Nora asked, running her hands into Pyrrha’s hair and along her back, dragging her nails. “Let’s make this bitch lose her mind.~”  
  
As if on an invisible queue, all three of them began fucking their red-headed teammate with no remorse. All three of their hip bucking in a timing that was just off sync with each other was just the added bonus to Pyrrha as she felt her team’s hands all over her like she was some kind of toy for them. Ren’s strong hands against her breasts, kneading them and teasing her nipples while Nora’s hands held her head and raked her nails across her back. If it wasn’t for her incredible aura, blood would be everywhere with the strength Nora was putting against her back. Topping it off, Jaune’s hands found their way against Pyrrha’s firm asscheeks, slapping one and digging his nails into the other, her aura once again keeping her from actual harm.

 

It was all far too much for her as her mind started blanking out. Everything that mattered to her was either inside of her or on her body in some way. The cocks that filled her holes giving her the most pleasure though, but she was determined to hold out until her teammates caved and came inside of her, filling her as much as they could. The only sounds in the room were Pyrrha’s muffled moans of pleasure, the sound of skin slapping against each other as her team’s balls slapped against her body, and Nora’s sweet moans while the boys grunted and held Pyrrha’s body in place the best they could. Though, it’s not like she’s going anywhere with three cocks jammed in her.  
  
Time was lost on her as she felt all three dicks start throbbing inside of her like they were ready to blow. “Not yet, boys! Wait for my mark!~” Nora looked down to the redheaded girl, who looked back with pleading eyes, silently begging to be filled the three of them. “Stop!” All three stopped to the ginger’s order, their cocks swelling just the same inside of Pyrrha. “Pump and cum!~” Nora watched her two other teammates bottom out and blow their loads inside of Pyrrha, watching those gorgeous eyes of her become lidded with pleasure and bliss before she finally did the same and blew her own load, sending her cum straight into Pyrrha’s stomach with a loud and lustful moan. The overwhelming pleasure was enough for Pyrrha’s own cock to burst with cum, sending it to the underside of her breasts and her and Ren’s stomach.   
  
Nora and Jaune both panted and fell out of Pyrrha with a pop, both of them landing on the edges of the bed while Ren stared into Pyrrha’s eyes and smiled, kissing her and tasted Nora’s cock on her lips. “You better clean this cum off of me, Pyrrha.~”   
  
“Yessir!” She cheered after the kiss, slipping off his cock and eagerly licking her cum off of his stomach and chest. “So… We have the entire weekend to do this, right?~” Looking around the room, she could see that everyone’s cock were still hard after fucking her like they did.   
  
“Definitely.” The three said in unison, all sitting up to look at her. “Nora’s next!~”


End file.
